Time
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Time is so fickle. It can seem like it's moving so slow that you feel like it has stopped altogether, or it can race past you making you question whether or not it had even been there to begin with. Life is filled with moments strung together both quick and slow, painful and filled with pleasure. Steph sees this moment and wonders if it will be her last. Oh and TISSUE Warning ;)
1. Chapter 1

Time is irrelevant in so many ways. The sun rises and you wake. It sets and you sleep. You wait for red lights, coffee, water to heat up, but you don't really miss the time that had passed. You take a slow stroll around the park, kicking at small sticks as they lay on the concrete below you. Not realizing that their journey ended so quickly. It seems as though the only time a person appreciates the time that you have is when your time is up.

Laying here on the floor, my mind reels at all the lost moments in my life. If I hadn't taken two hours to get ready, I could've spent that time with a loved one. If I hadn't decided to take a nap, preferring to dream my life away then actually live it, I could have done so much. I could've been so much more.

"I just need more time." I whispered softly, the words barely audible to my own ears.

The only sound I could hear was the rhythmic thumping of large press machine a few feet away from it. The air compressor hissing before the arm came down once again to press the steel into shapes. There had been a clanging, but that had ceased minutes prior. Minutes that I counted second by second in my head.

Doubts and regret over today's decisions clouded my mind and tears flowed from my eyes. I could've said no. I could've just walked away, pressed myself into his arms and begged him to just hold me.

His arms. My chest tightened remembering how safe and warm I always felt curled up in his arms. How his smell clung to my skin and clothes even after he released me from his embrace. I could almost hear his heartbeat in my ears as I tried to replay our last encounter over and over in my mind.

" _Babe." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "There's always tomorrow."_

 _I snuggled into his chest, ignoring his words. His hand was splayed across my lower back and his other had been wound into my hair. His warmth was as addictive as his smell._

" _It'll be okay." I had told him, rubbing my nose back and forth over his soft black cotton t-shirt. "I know where he is and I have never had a problem with him. In and out…five minutes tops."_

" _I can help you." He pushed back slightly, looking into my face._

" _You have meetings." Shrugging I slowly unwound myself from him, my body crying out for me to stay still. "I'll call you if I need help."_

 _He looked at me, his deep brown eyes flickering over my features as if he was trying to read my mind._

" _You have your panic button and your gun?" He smiled when I nodded. "And it's loaded?"_

" _Geeze, Ranger you act like this is my first rodeo." I poked his chest and he chuckled._

" _Call me." He spoke softly, kissing me gently and walking back to his car. I watched him, enjoying the view until he drove off._

"I am such an idiot." I growled at myself.

I pressed the panic button eight minutes ago and I could hear my cell phone ringing, but I wasn't able to reach it let alone answer it. I knew it was Ranger. The batman ringtone sounded off again and again each time breaking my heart a little more.

I knew that he was close. He was never far away from me, and even when he was it always seemed like he could reach me faster than possible. I should have called him the moment I saw my skip, Walter Hatfield, enter into the large metal outbuilding at his property. I should've taken him up on his offer to come with me. But what if he had the same fate as I did.

I was cold. It could be attributed to the fact that I was laying on a concrete floor in an unheated outbuilding in the middle of winter, but I think that my injuries were also playing into it. The only warmth that I felt was the blood slowly pooling around me. Half of it was mine, I am sure, but the other half belonged to Hatfield. His body was on top of mine slowly draining onto me.

My mind flickered for a moment and I wondered if he had some sort of communicable disease. Chuckling to myself I realized that it would be just my luck that if I survive this that I would probably end up with some sort of incurable disease.

"BABE!" My heart leapt at his voice. "BABE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Ranger." I whispered my chest heavy. I licked my lips and took a deep breath, pain radiating with the effort. "Ranger!"

Pounding footsteps echoed off the metal walls as he and his Merry Men reached me. I watched, almost in slow motion, as he saw me. His face fell and terror washed over his face before it flickered back to his notorious blank face.

"Babe." He ran and slid next to me, his hands running through my hair. "Dios, Stephanie."

"Shit." Tank's voice ground out. I could hear him make a call, asking for EMTs immediately.

"Ranger." I whispered again, tears blurring my vision. "I'm sorry."

"Shh...Babe." He stroked my hair. "We'll get you out of his. I promise."

His blank face slipped again as he reexamined the situation in front of him. I knew it was bad, and I wished I could comfort him.

 _I had chased Hatfield into the building, scrambling up a set of stairs that lead to a raised walkway above what looked like a workshop. The raised walkway was about 15 feet above a concrete floor that was littered with metal work equipment. It was only two feet wide and wobbled as I sprinted across it, grasping onto the thin cable that was in place of a safety rail. When he had slipped, I knew I had him. I launched myself forward and grabbed around his knees taking both of us down._

 _The walkway creaked ominously and a loud pop echoed through the room. We both froze, staring at one another._

" _Run!" He had screamed at me, pushing me off of him and towards the doorway behind him. "It's gonna collapse. Before I could make it to my feet the entire walkway gave away. The short amount of time before I hit the ground seemed to last forever. I watched as Hatfield lunged for me, desperately grasping for something to hold onto. Instead, he toppled over with me his eyes filled with fright and regret._

 _I screamed as a piece of rebar ripped through my abdomen. A second later, Hatfield met the same fate, but through his chest. Being face to face I watched as life drained from his eyes and blood poured from his wound onto me._

" _I'm sorry." He spoke with his last breath. I tried to sob and cry, but the pain was so great and the pressure too much for me to take a deep breath. I wrapped an around protectively around his neck, cradling his head against my chest as I pressed the panic button._

"Babe." Ranger's voice broke me from the memory. "We are going to lift him off of you. I'll try to keep the rebar still but it's going to hurt. I'm sorry."

I nodded slightly. Tank and Cal positioned themselves over Hatfield and I, each grabbing tightly to his shoulders and hips. Hal crouched down next to me and slid his hands between Hatfield and I on either side of the rebar. Ranger's hand grasped the bar, his muscles tight as he kept it steady.

"Bomber," Hal whispered, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "We're gonna get you outta here."

A scream ripped through me as they hoisted Hatfield's lifeless body off of me and off the rebar. With the weight off of my chest I could breathe a little better, but the pain increased.

"EMTs are one minute out." Lester ran into the building, holding a pair of large bolt cutters. He knelt down next to me and stroked my cheek. "Beautiful."

"Lester it hurts so much." I gasped, tears running hot down my face.

"I know, Beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "We need to cut down the rebar and get you off the floor. Take some deep breaths and try not to move."

"Babe." Ranger took my hand and once again ran his fingers through my hair. "You are doing great, Steph."

"Ranger..."

Bobby had joined the guys, his medic bag immediately opening next to me.

"Ranger, keep her calm." Bobby met my eyes and he frowned, sniffing back tears that wouldn't fall. "Steph, honey, I'm gonna give you something for the pain, Okay?" I nodded as he slid in the needle. Heat flooded my body within minutes. "Okay, Lester. Hal. Each of you take a side of the cutters and snip about six inches above her skin. DO NOT make that rebar move."

I watched as they positioned themselves on either side of me. I turned as they took a deep breath and positioned the blades over the rebar.

"Te amo, Babe." Ranger whispered, leaning down and kissing my lips softly. "Stephanie, I am going to get you the biggest box of Boston Crèmes when we get you out of here. We are going to sit down and watch all of the Ghostbuster's movies and veg out eating junk food and drinking beer."

"That stuff will kill ya." I chuckled, sending pain through my body. I hissed; closing my eyes. I felt the pressure as the bold cutters snapped off the end of the rebar, the vibrations sending a shock wave of agony through me. "Fuck."

"You're doing great." Bobby whispered, taking my other hand and pressing a kiss to my palm.

EMT's rushed into the building, stopping for a moment with wide eyes when they saw me.

"How long?" the first EMT asked, kneeling down and taking stock of my injury.

"20 minutes tops." Ranger said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Oh Thank God." The second EMT gasped out, placing a hand on my leg. "Steph, you are one lucky girl. The rebar missed your heart and your Mesenteric artery." He turned and looked at Bobby. "Let's lift her off the rebar and then pack her wound."

"You two go in the bus and grab two small backboards. We are going to have to lift her off the bar without tilting." The first EMT pointed at Hal and Ram who sprinted off to get the items. "You. Get the gurney." He pointed at Woody who had been standing hands on his head. Woody nodded and sprinted after Hal and Ram. "Ranger, we are going to need all of us to keep her steady. Any unnecessary movement when pulling her off could cause the rebar to sever that artery and she will bleed out."

Ranger nodded as Ram and Hal sprinted back inside each carrying a backboard. Woody

"Alright, I need to on either end of each backboard and one on either side around here." He pointed to my sides on either side of the rebar. "We are going to have to lift in unison without tipping."

The men nodded and immediately got into place. Hal and Bobby grabbed each side of the backboard by my head, while Lester and the first EMT grabbed the center and bottom of it. Cal and Ram grabbed ahold of the backboard by my feet and the second EMT and Woody secured the other edge. Ranger and Tank took position on either side of the bar, both of them spreading their hands out underneath so that they were touching fingertips around the bar.

"Count of three." The first EMT said. "One. Two. Three."

They all lifted together, a scream ripping through my body as I was removed from the rebar. I was placed on the gurney gasping in pain. My head swam and I fought against unconsciousness. Bobby and the two EMTs worked quickly packing my wound and strapping me down to the gurney before sliding me into the back of the bus. The first EMT raced to the driver's seat, Tank taking the passenger seat. The second EMT and Bobby began hooking me up to IVs.

Ranger slid in right before the doors were to close and knelt near my head. He nuzzled the side of my head, stroking my hair and whispering in Spanish.

"Ranger..." My voice was so weak, but I had to tell him. He tipped his head up and looked into my eyes. My lip trembled as I saw tears slowly fall from the corner of his eyes. Reaching up with my hand, now taped up with an IV in place, I stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He sniffed and cupped my hand at his cheek. "You are my heart, Babe."

"Ranger…" I felt my world tip slightly and I became dizzy. "Ranger…I'm sorry I..."

Pain shot through me and monitors began to beep frantically. I stared wide eyed at the man I love, watching his face contort in pain.

"Shit!" Bobby shouted, ripping out paddles from the defibrillation machine. My chest constricted so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I slipped into darkness just as Bobby screamed. "Clear!"

What a crappy place to leave it. Soon, my pretties…soon.


	2. Chapter 2

TIME

Chapter Two

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

I was cold again.

It was dark, but I didn't know if that was because I was dead or if my eyes were closed. I focused on a small sound that seemed so very far away. It was beeping; slow and steady beeping. I sighed internally realizing that I wasn't dead and that the beeping was the monitor at the hospital. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as if they weight a million pounds. I tried to move, but my body was not cooperating.

"I never told you." His voice was so quiet. I strained to hear him. "I never told you and now I may never be able to."

I heard a heavy sigh and rustling of clothing. His scent washed over me and I felt his hand stroke my face. I desperately wished I could open my eyes, or move just to let him know I am here.

"You saved my life." He continued, his hand continuing its path from my hairline to my jaw and back. "You never even questioned it, or stopped to think. You just acted."

'It's because I love you.' I screamed in my head, wishing I could tell him.

"Morelli was never good enough for you, Babe. He has this fantasy of who you are and I am so worried that one day you will just cave in and become the women you've told me you never want to be." He chuckled softly, his finger running along my bottom lip. "You are such an amazing woman, Stephanie Plum. I wish you could see it. The moment I laid eyes on you I could see that spark in your eyes. You never give up, you never back down."

He sighed again, grasping my hand in his and rubbing it on his cheek. My begged my fingers to curl against his face, but they wouldn't.

"I know I have told you some fucked up things." He kissed my palm. "It was all bullshit. Every fucking line, every qualifier. I am terrified that one day you will look at me and see how little I deserve you in my life. I don't think I could live with that kind of rejection."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. I fantasize about sweeping you off your feet, professing my undying love to you and giving myself completely to you." I could hear him swallow loudly. "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of constantly looking over my shoulder. Of holding you at arm's length so that my sins aren't taken out on you."

There was a silence, only the beeping of the machines and the whirr of the ventilation system could be heard.

"You know, I have spent many hours planning out how you and I would run away." He laughed. "I created identities, created bank accounts and back stories. Shit, I even bought a house and furnished it."

"I can't even tell you how many times I have gone to your apartment, set on whisking you away. But I see you there…see how perfect and beautiful you are." He sighed again. "When that voice in my head screams that I don't deserve to have you I chicken out and end up just watching you."

"Makes me sound like a stalker." His lips pressed again on my hand. "I do stalk you, Babe. I am a sick man. If you knew the things that I have done to the stalkers in your life, you would hate me. But the fact that I do to you what those men have done and still find a way to convince myself that it's okay is just…It's just wrong."

"I watch you sleep. I sit in that chair in your bedroom and watch as you dream. I pray that you are dreaming about me, but I know that you aren't. Sometimes I crawl in bed with you, and most of the time I doubt that you are aware that I am even there."

"You curl yourself around me and for those few hours I feel like I am yours. I revel in the fantasy of you and me curling up together every night and waking every morning. I imagine making you coffee. I think about how wonderful it would be to sip my morning coffee with you and watch as you feed that damned rat; baby talking as he scurries back into his wheel."

I was desperate to speak, to move…anything. The hurt that radiated off of him was so great that I could barely stand it. I loved him so deeply and to hear him doubt his worth to me, broke my heart.

"I think about having a child with you. Seeing your belly round with a perfect mixture of you and me gives me more joy then I probably should allow. I know you don't want children, and honestly I have never wanted another. It's you." I felt his forehead rest against the bed next to my hip. "You make me feel like I can have anything. That I could be anyone. It's scares the shit out of me, but I am so addicted."

I could feel sleep coming over me again, and I fought against it.

"Babe, I want to tell you so many things. I want you to be mine, and to never go back to the cop."

His words faded and I slipped back into the silent darkness.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

I don't know how much time passed when I noticed the beeping sounds again. I still couldn't open my eyes or move. I tried to focus on something simple, like wiggling my finger, but even that was impossible. Fear crept into my mind and took resident in the front. Was I paralyzed? A vegetable? What if I never woke up? Would I be stuck in this limbo forever?

"Steph, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And that's saying a lot." It was Lester this time. He was close and whispered softly. I still felt the tingle on the back of neck, so I knew Ranger was still around. "The first time I saw you I couldn't believe it. You were this little white girl from the Burg. You looked adorable and honestly I thought that you were going to end up pissing yourself and running away screaming."

'I thought about it.' I thought, remembering the redecorating job. I was terrified.

"When Tank threw that guy out the window…" He laughed again, his hand reaching up and pulling on a curl. "I had never met a woman like you before. You were strong and sexy as hell. The way that you square your shoulders and go rhino on some asshole who did you wrong always got me right here."

I heard him pound his chest softly and then sniff.

"God, Steph." His voice cracked. "You have to wake up. I can't go back to the way things were before Ranger brought you to us."

He sniffed and sucked in a ragged breath. I could feel his hand gently caress my face and I desperately wanted to pull him into an embrace.

"You look at me like I am a man." His finger traced along my brow. "You look like at me and I know that you trust me and that no matter what you would have my back. I have never had a woman do that for me. Not even my own mother."

'Les…oh, Les.' My thoughts looped as another desperate attempt to move and show him I was here failed.

"Even with the guys, I never felt like…" He swallowed hard and took another deep breath. "The guys are my brothers. They have my back and I know that with them beside me I can do anything. But with you…with you it's different. You may not be able to protect me physically from an attack, but damn."

"You protect my heart. My soul." I felt him lean down and hover over me, kissing my forehead and eyelids softly. "You make me soar, Beautiful. For the first time in my life, I know that I deserve to be loved and that the love I give is important."

My heart ached and my throat burned. I wished I could cry on the outside so he would know that I heard him and that I loved him. He is my brother and I am a better person for having him in my life, too.

"Shit." Les sniffed back tears and wiped away his face. "Shit, Beautiful. You're crying. Oh God, are you hurting?" I heard him stand and rush to the far side of the room. "NURSE!"

"Babe." Ranger whispered and I heard him rush towards me, taking my hand. He kissed my lips and ran his hand down my face.

"She's crying!" Les sounded broken. "She's in pain. Help her!"

"Let's take a look first." The voice of an elderly woman was calm. I felt her close to me, checking my pulse and blood pressure. "Oh dear, I know it's scary love." Her voice was soft and calm as she whispered to me. "You are safe, love. No one will hurt you here."

"She's in pain." Les repeated. I could imagine he was running his fingers through his hair with one hand firmly in place at his hip. "Help her."

"Son, I don't think that she is in pain." The nurse's voice faded, and I assumed that she was walking towards Les to calm him. "I think she is just scared. Many patients in comas often come out saying they were conscious but couldn't move. That can be terrifying."

"Babe?" Ranger whispered close to my ear. "Can you hear me, Babe?"

'I can hear you!' I screamed in my mind. More tears flowed down my face. 'Ranger, I can hear you!'

I slipped back into the silent darkness.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

The silence was broken again by the mumblings of a familiar voice. Morelli.

"Cupcake." He ran his hand through my hair. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

'Jesus, Joe.' I thought. I could almost feel my eyes twitch as I tried to roll them.

"I just don't understand why you keep doing this shit. It's not like I couldn't take care of you." I heard him sigh and his hand fell away from my face. "Your apartment is shit. You can barely take care of yourself. I just don't understand."

We had this conversation so often that it felt like déjà vu.

"I don't know what to do with us." He spoke again, his voice low and gravely. "I have been thinking a lot about what you told me and I hate that I can't say I know how I feel for you."

Our last conversation had been in our usual style; screaming and tons of waving arms. I had told him that I think he wasn't in love with me but in love with the idea of us. I was a trophy that he had time and time again proven to be his for the taking.

"You know what I want, but I know that you would be miserable giving it to me." He pulled my hand into his and began tracing the lines on my palm. "Shit, ever since we were little I could only see myself with you. Getting married, having kids and growing old together. I still see it, but it's like it's not you."

My heart ached hearing the sadness in his voice. He and I had a special bond and we both knew that we loved each other. When I realized exactly what our relationship was it brought me to my knees. The realization that the man who I had clung to over the past four years wasn't the man I wanted forever had been heartbreaking. Guilt that he had wasted his time hoping that I would one day wake up and want to take on the role of the traditional 'Burg wife ate at me. The loss of comfort knowing that he would always be there in the wings if I needed him. I knew we would always be friends, but I couldn't let him wait for me to change because I wasn't.

"I see you and I together, but it's just your face…your smile. The woman inside isn't you at all." He sniffed and I knew that he was trying to reign in his emotion. "I have been such an ass to you. The Maalox addiction is not from your mishaps."

'It's not my fault.' I groaned in my head.

"I know they aren't your fault, Cupcake." He laughed and I warmed inside. He knew me so well. "You aren't the safest person and one day your seat of your pants antics will get you killed, but I know that most of the shit that happens is either dumb luck or timing."

"My insides are churning because I can't change you. I make myself sick when I see the part of me that comes to the surface when my emotions get the better of me. I am terrified that one day…" He sniffed. "One day I am going to end up losing it. I can't be like him, Cupcake. I won't be like my father. But I am terrified that one day… "

I knew his father was a horrible man. A mean abusive drunk that would beat him, his siblings and his mother over anything and most of the time nothing. Joe had been a fighter and I knew that he could snap and pummel the crap out of a man for something as simple as looking in his direction. He had controlled it, and for the most part that piece of him disappeared. I hurt knowing that he was struggling with it, and that he felt like he would end up like the man that he desperately didn't want to be.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you love him. I get so jealous that he can just accept you for who you are and love every aspect of you. I can't blame him about loving you." He kissed my forhead. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Every man you meet falls in love with you, it's inevitable."

Once again I tried to roll my eyes, but managed to just make myself dizzy.

"I want to let you go." His voice was soft. I could feel his breath on my face and felt his forehead touch mine. "I want to let you fly. You are so beautiful when you fly. Strong..beautiful and fierce."

I felt something hot and wet slide down my nose. My insides clenched. I wanted so badly to wrap him in my arms.

"I'm so worried though." He continued after a moment, his forehead never leaving mine. I could feel his fingers caress the side of my face. "If I let you go you may never come back. I can't not have you in my life, Steph." Another hot tear rolled down the bridge of my nose.

He stood in that position for a few minutes, his hands stroking my face and hair as he took deep calming breaths. Abruptly he stood, kissed my lips softly and wiped my face of his tears.

"I love you." He whispered and walked away.

I felt my own tears fall now; sliding down my cheeks and pooling in my ears. Joe Morelli was a good man and I know that he would make an amazing husband and father. Any woman would be lucky to have him, but I wasn't what he wanted. Well, not what he really wanted. I delved back into my memory and thought about all the special moments that we shared. The ache was subsiding when I slipped once again into the abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

I was starting to get used to the transitions between consciousnesses. It was like a subtle hint of sound that gradually grew until I was able to hear like normal. This time it wasn't quiet and I wondered if the argument that was currently being loudly whispered was what brought me out.

"You can't just sit around, Carlos." Tank's gruff voice was loud, even when he whispered. "Look at you! You're a mess."

"I can't leave her." Ranger's voice was strained. He sounded exhausted. "I need to be here in case she wakes up."

"She isn't alone." I could imagine his expression and knew that he was going to be rubbing his large hand over his head and down his face. "She hasn't been alone for a second since she got here."

"At least taken a shower and eat something." Bobby's voice chimed in. He was always the voice of reason, almost like a mother hen. "You need to get out of this room. Walk around. It's not good for you or Steph."

"I can make you." Tank growled. I giggled inside knowing that Ranger probably had a 'bring it' look on his face. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What the fuck!?" Ranger yelled. I heard scuffling and swearing. The door opened and then shut taking the sound of, I assume, Tank dragging Ranger away. Footsteps padded towards me and I heard the scrape of a chair on the floor.

"Bomber, you're missing out on some pretty funny shit laying there." Bobby took my hand in his. "I know you like to think of Ranger as this badass superhero, but I have to tell you…he is starting to smell."

Bobby's laughter filled the room and I joined him silently.

"Honestly, I think that if you would have opened your eyes and saw him looking the way he does right now, you would have screwed your face up in that adorable look you make and tell him to home." He turned my hand over and began massaging each finger. "All the guys are so desperate for you to wake up. I know you don't like betting on you, but I think you would find this one amusing."

'Seriously?' My brain twitched in annoyance.

"They decided to set up a pool each of them betting on when you will wake up." He chuckled. "Whoever had the closest time gets to see you first. Then, it goes in order from there. Of course we all know that no matter who wins, Ranger will get to see you first."

I can only imagine how bad it would be for someone to push ahead of Ranger when I wake up.

"Hal is really shook up, Bomber." His voice soft as his reached for my other hand to continue the massage. "He won't even come in and see you. He said that the sight of you not awake and talking gives him nightmares."

Hal was such a kind soul. He may be huge and can be downright terrifying when he wants to be. Inside though, he has a heart of gold. His love and care for the people in his life is so deep and pure of heart. I have never met a man who can have such a stark contrast.

"He's standing outside the door." His hands crept up my wrist and forearm massaging. "I tried to tell him that you are okay. You are Bomber. I want you to not worry about that. Your injuries were horrifying, but luckily manageable. It's a miracle that you didn't die, but somehow you managed to land perfectly, that rebar missed anything that would have killed you."

I have always been amazed that I am not already dead. I have had so many super close calls. Maybe it is just dumb luck, or good timing. Some days I think that I must have some sort of supernatural being that watches out for me; like a guardian angel.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but let's be honest there is a lot of shit that is kept from you." He sighed. "Hal had a sister. Her name was Angela. Beautiful girl, absolutely stunning. She looked a lot like you. Crazy curly brown hair, long sexy ass legs, bright blue eyes." He ran his fingers through my hair. "She was murdered about eight years ago during a home invasion. Hal had been drunk, passed out on the couch when the men broke in. They subdued him, tied him to a chair and made him watch as they raped and beat his baby sister."

'Oh Hal, my poor Hal.' I could feel the tears gather in my eyes.

"She spent weeks in the hospital before she just couldn't hold on anymore. Her injuries were too severe. Hal never forgave himself." Bobby's hand grasped mine. "When he saw you, he was dumbstruck. Here you were this woman who looked so much like his Angela and he was supposed to protect her. You can imagine he took it very seriously. Even when you tasered him, he was more angry with himself then Ranger was."

'I will never live that down.'

"He thought that he was going to lose you like he lost her. I think he still thinks so." He placed kisses on my knuckles. "Bomber, Please. For Hal and Ranger, and all of us…open your eyes. Wake up so we can stop worrying every second that you are going to be gone."

'Bobby, I want to!' Anger welled up in me, not at Bobby but at myself. I tried again to speak, to open my eyes, wiggle my toes. Anything. Nothing worked.

"I know you're in there." He wiped the tears that had fallen off my cheeks. "I know you will come back to us, but I hope it's sooner rather than later." He kissed my lips softly and released my hand. I heard the door open and close leaving me alone for a moment before someone else came in.

I tried to stay alert, but once again that horrible quiet engulfed me.

"When I was seven, I climbed the fire escape to the apartment complex by my school." Ranger's voice floated towards me, pulling me back. "My sisters told me that there way that I would make it. I was too little, too weak, too scared…"

His voice was like a blanket around me. I felt his hand running up and down my arm.

"I was stubborn and I can admit now, way out of my league." He laughed. "I wanted to prove them wrong. To show them that I was a man. Manoso men were not weak or scared."

"I was though." His voice lowered. "I was so scared. I hated myself for that and it ate away at me. I was scared to walk to school alone. Scared of sleeping alone in the dark. I was afraid of spiders, snakes and even dogs."

"So, I squared my shoulders and I climbed up that ladder all the way to the roof." He laughed. "Babe, you should have seen me. I was so small and scrawny. I thought I was going to piss myself, but I kept going. When I got to the top I sprawled out on the roof and cried until I heard someone reach the roof."

I could just imagine little Ranger. No, Carlos. A little Carlos facing his fears and proving to himself and everyone that he was a man.

"It was Lester." He stroked my arm. "That fucker fell to his knees laughing when he saw me balling my eyes out. Believe it or not, he was a pudgy little fuck when he was little." He chuckled. "Babe, he was fat. He is only a few months younger than me, but because he outweighed me by a good fifty pounds he would always beat the crap out of me. When I saw him laughing I saw red. I launched myself at him and just kept hitting him over and over."

Lester fat? Oh, I am so going to have to find a picture of him when he was younger. I wonder if Ranger would give me one.

"He got in a couple of good hits. In fact, I still have the scar on my chin. I needed twelve stitches." He chuckled. "Les needed a lot more and my mama was pissed. I was grounded for two months."

"That day something inside of me just clicked. I wasn't afraid anymore, of anything. Trust me when I say that it isn't good to not have fear. I put myself into situations where, if it hadn't been for luck, I would be dead." He sighed, laying his head down on the bed. I could barely feel his hair as it brushed against my arm. "Babe, I didn't have any fear until I met you. Then it consumed me. I felt like I was that kid again."

"I was so angry so frustrated that you could make me feel like that again. All the shit I have seen…and this little blue eyed girl from the 'Burg terrified me. It was brutal on my ego, Babe." I felt his head lift and he slid into the bed next to me. "I'm still scared, but I would rather live in fear every day for the rest of my life then go back to being the shell of a man that I was before."

His hand slid underneath the pillow as the other lay open against my chest.

"I just wish that you would open those eyes." His voice was soft as he nuzzled the crook of my neck. "I need to see your eyes, Babe. I need to hear you."

He curled into me, his hand still pressed into my chest feeling my heart beating. I listened as his breathing slowed and his body began to relax into mine. I knew the moment he was asleep and I prayed that soon I could give him what he needed. I need to get out of his darkness.

I felt different this time when I became aware of my surroundings. Ranger was still curled against me, his breathing soft and steady. Something felt different. For the first time I could see light behind my eyelids. My heart raced and I focused all my energy into opening my eyes. They were heavy but soon I could feel them barely flutter open.

Pain shot through me as light hit my eyes, and I closed them on reflex.

'Great.' I thought. 'All that work for one second of blinding light. Figures.'

Not wanting to give up I took a deep breath and tried again. I peeked out, my eyes barely slits and forced them to stay open as they adjusted to the light. I saw Ranger and my heart swelled. He looked so young when he slept. The firm line of his jaw was slack and his beautiful full slips were barely open. His hair was grown out, curling around his face and ears. I desperately wanted to touch him.

I saw him stirring just as my lids began to close, unable to keep them open any longer.

'No!' I cried out in my mind as I saw a glint of his eyes as mine slid shut. 'No! You stupid body! Open your eyes, Stephanie! Open your eyes!"

I fought against the heaviness, tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt Ranger moving and panicked at the alarm in his voice

"Babe?" He slid his arm from under my head. "God, Babe, did I hurt you?"

He pulled himself away from me gingerly, barely moving the mattress. His lips pressed into my softly as he whispered to me in Spanish. It was soothing and even though I didn't know what he was saying I felt so much better.

"I'm sorry, Babe." He whispered after a few moments of silence. "I shouldn't have laid with you. I'm so sorry."

I tried again to open my eyes. To move; to do anything. It was useless, I was too tired. Once again the silence met darkness and I floated back into my nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

"There was a time in my life where I thought that the only thing I had to live for was booze and layin' with women." A southern drawl; deep and husky woke me again. "Sure, I would sprinkle in some fightin' and stealin'…shit, I wasn't above jackin' a car or two, but it was all just for fun."

Woody had such an amazing smell, ironically enough it was woodsy. A soft musk that was a mixture between is body wash and the cigars that he smoked during his break. I always thought it was strange that, with Ranger's strict rules, his cigar smoking wasn't prohibited but I was glad that it wasn't.

"Growing up I was the youngest of seven boys." He chuckled, and I knew that his killer dimples were showing. "My poor momma was run ragged. My dad...well, my dad was not what you would call a good influence. He was a mean drunk filled with survivor's guilt and rage from his time in the service. Back then, they didn't have PTSD. My dad was dropped off at the bus station after getting blown to shit and watching his entire platoon slaughtered with little more than a ticket and a kick to the ass."

He had told me a few stories about his dad, and I knew that he was a Vietnam Vet. I just didn't realize how bad it was for him.

"When I was twelve, my auntie passed away and left her little girl to my momma to raise. Annabelle was cute as a button." He began wrapping a curl around his finger, unwinding and wrapping it again. He used to do this a lot when we were on stakeouts. "She has curls just like you, only bright red. She is a firecracker. Always getting into trouble."

I saw pictures of Annabelle in his apartment and I always thought she was his sister, well his blood sister.

"She was the reason that I joined, you know. I was drunk as skunk and fresh off a fight when she grabbed my collar and drug me out of the bar. I was wiggling and pushing her away, but she held on tight." There was a buzzing sound. His phone. I could hear him pull it out and click away before closing it and setting it next to me on the bed. "Bomber, she was pissed. She slammed me up against my rusty old pickup and slapped my face so hard that I can't believe her hand print isn't still there."

'Sounds like my kind of girl.' I chuckled inside, wondering if maybe one day I could meet this firecracker.

"Being raised having seven brothers beating the tar outta one another on a daily basis, she could take it. Shit, she could dish it out even better. That girl is feisty." He unwound his finger from my hair and picked up my hand. "So, she slapped me silly and then pointed her thin finger in my face."

He had my hand palm down in his, running his finger up and down my hand from my wrist to the tips of my fingernails and back..

"'Woodrow Alexander Hobson'" Woody's voice went up a couple notches to mimic hers. "' You better get your sorry no good lying fighting drunk ass in that truck before I reach down and grab you by you useless sack and do it myself."

I wished that I could laugh out loud, because my brain was bombarded with unspent giggles.

"Yea." He spoke again in his normal tone. "She ended up doing just that. She grabbed ahold of my manhood and forced me into her truck. Damn, she is strong. By the time that I was able to breathe again she had engaged the child locks, jumped in and started driving off."

'Ouch.' I couldn't imagine anyone being brave enough to grab him by the balls, unless of course it was….well, she is family so obviously that isn't the case.

"I was screaming at her to pull over, but she just sat there shaking her head." He laughed again and picked up my hand and held it in his. "She drove for a good forty-five minutes before I started to calm down. Then, she pulled over and killed the engine."

"Steph, when that girl turned and looked at me I knew that something was wrong." He took a deep breath. "Her eyes were brimming with tears and her lip was curling up. I asked her what was wrong and pulled her towards me, trying to stop the spinning in my head. She sobbed in my arms. Her whole body was shaking and I thought my heart was going to break."

"She was tough as nails. No one had ever seen her cry since she was five and her puppy fell ill and died. She had broken bones, busted knuckles, dropped from trees, kicked by horses and she didn't cry. I knew this was bad." He put his head down on the side of the bed and curled my hand over his hair. "When she finally stopped crying she looked at me and said that she needed help."

Woody had beautiful thick curly brown hair that I would constantly play with. I would walk up behind him when he was sitting at his cubby or at the monitors and run my fingers over his scalp. He would tilt his head back, close his eyes and almost purr. It became our thing. Right now, I could feel the soft curls under my fingers as he slowly ran my hand from his hairline to the nape of his neck. It broke my heart that he was self-soothing and I wished that I could be the one doing it.

"She was pregnant." He finally spoke, his voice soft. "I didn't understand why she would be so upset. The family isn't super conservative and no one would ever think badly of her to have a child out of wedlock. I told her this, but she just shook her head and said I didn't understand."

"She told me about what had happened. How she had fallen in love with a boy that she had gone to school with. He had joined the military and had come back home on leave to visit her. The last time he came down she ended up getting pregnant." He kept running my hand over his curls. "He was deployed a few days after he returned, and hadn't been able to communicate with her yet."

I can imagine how scared and alone she must have felt. I know that when Ranger would tell me that he was going to be going in the wind I would worry and hope that he didn't get distracted by something that I would do or have done.

"She was a senior in high school at the time, and had so many things that she wanted to do with her life. He hadn't wanted to have children for a while, at least until they were after married and she had finished school. She was terrified that he would leave her, or worse that he wouldn't make it home." He slipped my hand down from his head and picked it up off the side of the bed.

"We went home and with my brothers had all decided to help her raise the baby until her man came back and she graduated." He began his twirling of my curls around his finger. "Donovan, her man, came home sooner than anyone had expected. His unit was ambushed and he was injured. He lost his legs, one right below the knee and the other at his hip. Burns covered the majority of his body and he was legally blind and deaf. But that boy…" He chuckled. "That boy acted like nothing happened. He wouldn't let anything get in his way. When Annabelle had the baby, a little girl they named Clarice, he was always eager to change diapers, feed her, rock her to sleep."

Donovan sounds like an amazing man. I am definitely going to see if I can meet Woody's family.

"Seeing Donovan working his ass off after being handed such a shitty deck was enough of a kick in the ass for me to finally put my life together. I felt like someone needed to go back over there and kick the sorry son of bitches who did this to the man that we all considered our brother."

"So, I did. I joined the Marines and went through every school that I could. I volunteered for every deployment every mission. But none of them seemed to be enough. Donovan still was so upbeat and never held any grudges or resentment towards anyone over his injuries." His hand slipped out of my hair and I could hear him run it down his face. "Then I was hurt."

'Hurt?' I thought. 'When did you get hurt?'

"You know…" he sighed heavily. "One of the most amazing things about working at Rangeman is that people don't talk. You know? They don't sit around the water cooler and gossip about each other, because we all know the shit that we've been through."

'What is he talking about?' My brain was frantically trying to think about how he was hurt.

"You didn't even know. You never even wondered, or questioned…you didn't even ask." He laughed tapping my nose. "I thought at first that you just were being polite and trying not to stare. When I realized that you didn't even know…"

"Steph, I wish you were awake. I mean, I want to tell you. I want you to know but I feel like you would be mad that no one said anything. I mean, honestly, I don't know how you didn't know." He leaned back, his arm stretching out in front of him. "When I lost my leg, I thought that I was never going to be normal again. I thought that anyone that I would meet would treat me like I was some invalid. You never even noticed my limp. If you did, you never said anything."

'You lost your leg?!' my brain ached. How could he not have a leg? He would run every day. I have seen him at the gym. Wait, he always wore sweat pants. But how is it that I never knew?

"You never once looked at me like I wasn't going to be strong enough or capable of helping you. Maybe that is why I never wanted to tell you, just in case you would start to pity me." He leaned forward and chuckled. "Remember when we went running? Oh lord, Steph I thought for sure you would notice then. I stayed right next to you and you never noticed the click as the prosthetic moved. I mean, I know that some people go into their own little worlds when they run but I thought for sure you had figured it out."

"When you wake up, I am going to tell you. You don't deserve to be in the dark over anything." He ran his fingers through my hair again, before curling it on his finger. "Annabelle wants to meet you. She and Donovan live in Utah with my brothers, but they are dying to meet you."

His voice started to get farther and farther away as slowly slipped back into the silence.

I came aware the next time to a soft voice singing beautifully in Spanish as a hand stroked my hair. The tingle that told me that Ranger was near wasn't present. I couldn't understand the words, but the song sent a rush through me. The singing was so quiet that I wasn't even sure if it wasn't a radio, or maybe something in my head. When the voice quaked and hitched, I knew it was here.

"Estephania." Hector's voice, low and ragged, rushed over me like fire over ice. "Estephania, Abre los ojos. Por favor , mi corazón no puede tomar mucho más tiempo." I felt him reach out and grab my arm and hug it to his chest. "Please."

Hector rarely spoke English and when he did it was usually simple one word answers. He had always been the quiet one, even making Hal look like a chatty Cathy. I loved to hear his voice though. Maybe because I didn't hear it often, but I loved the timbre of his voice. The deep powerful rumble that seemed to radiate from deep in his chest when he spoke.

"You may be his Babe, Estephania." He whispered, peppering my hand with butterfly kisses. "But you are my Corazon; my heart. If you knew what I have done for you…"he sighed heavily. "you would hate me. I know that I am a monster and I accept that."

'Hector, you are not a monster!' I screamed in my head.

"Carlos is a lucky man to have your heart. To be able to look into your eyes and see the love that he feels radiate back at him in your eyes." I felt his lips press into the inside of my wrist. "I don't deserve you in my life; I understand and accept that. But I won't accept you leaving this world. Not like this. Not while I still have breath in my lungs. You are the only reason why I haven't ended this charade that is my life."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Hector, a man of little words, had never expressed such deep feelings to me. My heart ached when he said he didn't deserve me in his life. I know he had taken a life for me. I remember seeing the new tear and felt the icy fear that ran through my body as I realized the timing.

"I prayed today." He chuckled. "I walked into the church, knelt before God and begged for him to spare you. To keep him here so that your light could continue to spread joy and peace. I offered my own soul in return."

"The priest was reluctant to come to me. I could see him even though my tears inching his way towards me. I could smell his fear and feel the anxiety rippling off of him." He swallowed hard. "When he reached out to me, I tried not to flinch and jump away. I knew that he wasn't there to hurt me, but I did. He told me that I was a child of God and that my prayers are being heard, but I don't believe him. You are still here; your eyes closed keeping those beautiful eyes from mine."

He rose, pressing his cheek against my chest and sobbing when he heard my heart beating. I could feel his hair tickle my nose and his breath hot against my skin as he stilled.

"Carlos isn't the only one who watches you sleep, Carazon." His voice a whisper. "I watch every night, making sure that no one dares to disturb you. The first time Carlos did I had raced to him and pulled him out by his throat. I wanted to kill him for even thinking that he could break that tranquil look on your face."

"He was saved only by the soft whisper of his name as you slept. I have to be honest that my heart broke a fraction hearing his name from your lips in such a loving way. I know that I could never be the man that you love. I can never be the one that you run to when you are scared or hurt." He lifted his head and pressed his lips softly to mine, brushing my hair away from my face. "He is a good man, Estephania. He loves you more then he would ever admit. I've seen the things he has done for you and the things that he has sacrificed to keep your safe and away from harm."

The ache in my soul grew as he spoke. The devastation is his voice mixed with the admiration he had for Ranger were so conflicting. I felt the bed dip slightly as he sat down next to me, his fingers tracing the lines of my face.

"You will wake up." His voice strong with conviction. "Your blue eyes will open and once again my life will be spared from the darkness that is there when you are not. The men…they need you. Before Carlos brought you to us, we were just following through the motions never looking at the world as it passed us. You brought all of us out of the shadows and I don't think we could survive going back if you were to leave."

'I won't leave.' My tongue still refusing to cooperate. 'I will never leave any of you.'

"Estephania, promise me that when you wake that you won't let this take away from your light. You have been through so much…too much, but I need to ask you just this one thing. Know that nothing that we do. Nothing that we endure has a price. The grasp we have on you is one of desperation and hope and we would do anything to keep the unconditional love you give us. Anything, Estephania."

He stilled, only his thumb running along my bottom lip moving.

"Te amo, Estephania." He leaned down and kissed me again, this time lingering. I felt his shoulders shake as a sob ripped through him, his lips twitching as tears splashed down on my cheeks. "Please…please come back to me."


	5. Chapter 5

I had been listening to the sound of my machines beeping away, the light that had been peeking through my eyelids was replaced by darkness. It wasn't the darkness like before, so I assumed that it was actually night time. I could hear the rhythmic breathing of the man laying against my leg and could smell the Bulgari.

I desperately tried to move and got my arms to twitch slightly, but nothing more than that. My arms where draped over my stomach so those moments went unnoticed by Ranger. I took a few deep breaths and tried to open my eyes. After a few moments I was able to see the faint light streaming under the hospital door from the hallway. The glow of the lights off the machines surrounding the head of my bed, and the most beautiful man. Ranger had one hand under his cheek as he lay on my thigh, his other arm tucked under my knees. I wanted to wake him so desperately, but the huge dark circles under his eyes told me that this was probably the few minutes of sleep that he had allowed himself.

I listened to his breathing, his lips partly barely and felt as his breath warmed my leg where he lay. My body felt fairly normal, except for the thrumming pain in my abdomen. My head was still heavy and my limbs weren't following my brain's instructions. I worried that maybe my injuries were more extensive then I had believed. Maybe I had injured my spine and I was stuck like this forever.

I couldn't live like a vegetable. I valued my independence too much to be such a burden on those that I love. I know that Ranger and his men would care for me, day in and day out. I could see them setting up what they called 'Bomber duty' each of them assigned to a specific task. What kind of life would that give them though?

There was a clattering sound outside the door, like someone dropping a metal clip board. Ranger jumped up his eyes struggling to open as he assessed the room for danger. He turned and looked at me for a moment, but it was as if he didn't see.

"Keep her safe." He mumbled, staggering slightly as he tried to move to the front of the bed. He reached, as if in a trance, for a weapon that wasn't there and frantically patted his body. "What? Where?"

His voice was off and I realized that he was probably still asleep, or so out of it from lack of sleep that he wasn't aware of where he was or what was going on around him. He staggered again, falling against the chair he had been occupying and cursing.

"Can't fail." He mumbled again, trying to right himself but his legs gave out sending him back to his knees at the side of the bed. "Safe. Safe." He muttered over and over, his head falling onto the bed by my feet. "Babe."

I watched, my heart breaking, as he once again drifted off to sleep. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but only a gurgled sigh came out. The heaviness was pulling at my eyelids again and I fought to keep them open. I wasn't strong enough and soon I was floating back into the dark nothingness in my head.

Time, for me in this state, was an enigma. It felt like seconds passed between consciousnesses, but in the same way it felt like years had passed. This time I was drawn back by the voice of a man that I knew well.

"He can't keep this up, Brown." Tank grumbled. I could hear him grunt as if he was picking up something heavy and then a muffled thump as if the weight had been dropped. "Look at him. He can barely function."

"I force him out at least twice a day for an hour." Bobby's exasperated voice was closer to me. "I promised him that she wouldn't be left alone and I won't break that. I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

"I know, but those two hours a day aren't going to cut it. He needs real sleep, and real food. He needs to get fresh air and stop pacing around this room." Tank's voice came closer, his footsteps echoing off the tile floor. "I think you should just sedate him, give him an IV and force him to eat properly. If he doesn't we can ban him from the room."

"He would kill us." Bobby lifted my hand and began massaging my arms. I could smell the strawberry vanilla lotion and it warmed my heart. "Help me out for a minute."

I felt the blankets pull back and around my legs. Then, Tank's large warm hands began to massage my legs and feet. The softness of his touch was surprising and I smiled internally knowing that they both were going to smell all girly when they were done.

"Who's been painting her nails?" Tank chuckled, picking up my foot and carefully massaging my insteps.

"Cal." Bobby laughed and lifted my hands. "The man has a pretty steady hand. Don't give him shit though; I think this was something that was between the two of them."

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Tank's voice was soft and held a hint of mischief. "This little girl came into our lives and look at us. We smell like strawberries and painting her nails, and brushing her hair. The weirdest part is that it feels so natural."

"If you would have told me five years ago that I would be doing this," Bobby's hands massaged my shoulders. "I would have laughed in your face."

"Tell me about it." The blankets slipped back over my legs and I was tucked in like a burrito. "I know some of the guys say that she's like a little sister, but I just can't think of her like that."

"You aren't…"

"No, shit, I value my life too much to fall in love with Ranger's woman." He chuckled. "No I mean, she's like a daughter to me. I know it sounds weird, but I have sisters. I love my sisters and I would do anything for them in a heartbeat, but this." He took a deep breath. "It's like she is part of me."

"I can see that." Bobby's hands finished massaging and repositioned my nightgown. "I never had sisters, so I don't know what that's like. But I know what you mean."

"What are we going to do?" I felt Tank's hand brace himself as he sat down into the chair next to my bed. It groaned for a minute before settling under his weight. "You know as well as I do that her being asleep is all psychological, but it seems like it's been so long. Are you sure they checked everything? Are they sure there isn't more damage?"

"She passed every neurological test. Every scan shows that her brain and nervous system are great. Her blood work shows time and time again that she is healthy." Bobby sat on the edge of my bed, curling my hand into his. "She's been through so much over the past few years. I just worry that the trauma of all of those times as caught up with her and she just can't handle it. I've heard of people being comatose for years because of trauma."

"He won't survive years." Tank's hand caressed my face. "Shit, I don't think he can last too much longer as is."

"I know." He let out a breath and lay his head down on my shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I can't imagine what he is going through emotionally right now. I mean, I can barely function seeing her like this. Hector is off his shit. Les is a wreck. Hal won't talk to anyone. Woody is quiet and Cal…shit I don't know what the fuck is up with him. I just don't know what to do."

"Go home." A voice shot through the room and both men jumped.

"Lula?" Tank stood, setting my hand back down.

"Go home, both of you and take him with you." Lula was in Ranger mode. Large and in charge. Her tone screamed, mess with me and die.

"We can't…" Bobby began.

"I don't think I stuttered, Brown." Lula interrupted. I could hear her heels clicking on the tile. She snapped her fingers. "Get yo' ass up and out. You ain't helping nobody moping around acting like a bunch of lost puppies."

There were a few minutes of silence, I assume Tank and Bobby were questioning whether or not to fight her on this. I heard two large sighs.

"Talk to you soon, Bomber." Bobby kissed my cheek.

"You better hurry up and open those eyes, Little Girl. Lula is an impatient woman." Tank chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Take Batman and don't let him come back until he is rested up and fed." I could smell Lula's perfume and new she was close. "White Girl and I are just gonna chill for a bit. You can send one of those hunky men back here in a few hours to take over, but I don't wanna see that man here until he is ready, ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am." They spoke in unison. I heard some grunts and heavy footsteps before the door shut.

"White Girl, you got those men all fumbly and bumbly." I heard her plop down in the chair that Tank had been sitting in. The familiar sound of her rummaging around in her purse followed before she must have found what she was looking for. "You see, I know you pretty well, White Girl. You are laying up in there trying to get your shit straight and I respect that. Sometimes a girl just needs some time to wrap her head around shit."

Lula always had a way with words and even if she wasn't highly intelligent she knew her stuff.

"Now, the way that I see it is this." I heard her fumbling around with something. "Everyone knows those men love you more than cake, and I don't blame them. White Girl, you are the shit. You done more for me than anyone has and you don't ask for much. Well, you don't like me shooting people but you know how that is."

"You have been out of the loop for a while, so I thought I would sit down and let you know what's what. Since you know you're all Sleeping Beauty right now and all." There was a dip on the side by my knees and I knew she had assumed her position; feet up and crossed at the ankles.

"So, Connie has been talking to some big Redheaded guy that she met at the meat market last week. He's a big mother fucker, and I mean B-I-G. I saw that boys feet and I'm telling you…if the rumors are true Connie ain't gonna walk right for weeks."

Connie needed a good man in her life. I never understood exactly why she stayed single for so long. She was gorgeous, great body and let's be honest over all just amazing. I assume that it's mostly because of her connection to the 'Family', but even then there had to be something else.

"Vinnie is same old. Fucking ducks and hookers you know." She giggled. "Now the big news. Morelli hasn't said a word about you to anyone since you done got hurt. I mean no one. If someone asks how you are, that boy just turns tail and walks the other way. He ain't being mean about it, but it's just weird. He did have dinner with your parents a couple weeks ago and since then your Grandma says that your momma ain't pushing about him anymore."

"You'll have to wait to see what's up with that, but I thought you might find it interesting." I heard a file clicking against her nails. "What else? Oooh, yeah. Now your boys."

Oh goodness. I didn't want to hear anything bad about the Merry Men.

"Here's the thing, Steph." She hardly ever actually called me by my name, so it was a little unsettling. "I know that you have this messed up view of yourself. We all know it and I don't blame you. I have met your momma and your sister. Shit, I have seen you flip flop back and forth with Morelli and get slammed by the Rumor mill every chance they get. You gotta know though…you are the shit."

'The shit?' I thought. 'I will assume that is good.'

"The whole fucking town is down in the dumps, boo." Her file increased speed. "Shit, from the Popo to the hookers on Stark. They all moping around like the day after Christmas in the projects. Ain't nobody happy and ain't nobody liking it."

'Hookers?' I laughed. 'There's no way they were moping about me.'

"When the guys came back from the hospital that first morning, they went commando on shit. They scoured each street, pulling out anyone that ever made a peep about you. They pulled in every skip that Vinnie had for you and I gotta say they probably weren't the most gentle."

"Then there was the Pino Incident." Her voice lowered as if she was telling me secrets in the lunchroom. "Les and Hal and Bobby and … um…Flame skull head. Shit, what is his name?"

'Cal.' I thought. 'Flame skull head was Cal.'

"Cal!" She giggled in triumph. "Any who. They stroll into Pino's to pick up an order and run into Pickey and his crones. Of course being an asshole, Pickey started in on how you were always over your head and shit. Saying that you were a menace to society like you some gangbanger or something shit."

I know I wasn't well trained, but I don't think I was ever a menace.

"Cal snatched up that man and slammed him against the wall. I wasn't there but that don't mean nothing. You know you got your own YouTube channel?" I groaned internally. Yes I knew about the channel. It was created by Randy Briggs about six months ago. He uploads videos that people send him anonymously of me and then narrates them. Sometimes they aren't of me, but of issues surrounding me.

"Well, that boy Cal snatched him up and slammed him against the wall. Les and Hal and Bobby were struggling to keep Pickey's friends from drawing their guns and keeping from all hell breaking loose." She laughed and patted my leg. "Girl, that man is a fucking poet. The things that he said about you were like Shakespeare or some shit. You know, let me see if I can pull it up."

'Oh Lord.' I rolled my eyes, wondering if I was going to see my brain.

"Here it is." I felt her phone rest on my chest as she pressed play. "Since your eyes are closed I'll give you the play by play. So, it starts out with Cal's hands on Pickey's throat and he's holding him up against the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Pickey's shrill voice blasted from the speaker. There was a loud thump and a growl.

"That was old dude's noggin smacking back into the wall. It fucking bounced." Lula giggled.

"You ever speak her name again." Cal growled. "You ever even think about speaking her name and I will end your life. The only words that should follow her are amazing, beautiful and perfect."

"You're fucking high." Pickey ground out. "She's a fucking mess. And from how you thugs dote on about her she's obviously your fucking whor…"

There was a growl and another thud. I could hear scrambling and grunts followed by curses.

"Now, I know you can't see it, but that man's head not only bounced, but his lips are turning blue." Lula's narration was not necessary because I could only imagine what the sounds were.

"A whore?" Cal's voice was dangerously low. "You aren't worthy of even thinking of her in a sexual way. Her light is brighter than the pathetic flicker you seem to be fanning desperately. I know that you're too stupid to realize what a horrible mistake you have made in concern of her, but I will try to educate you."

"She is pure of heart and soul and her care is never ending. She sacrifices over and over again for people and she never sees any gratitude. She does things that none of you fucking assholes can fathom." His voice is louder now. "Do you know why she lives in that hellhole? Do you know why she is constantly broke? You think that because you see her as a failure and not living up to the standards of your petty existence that she isn't worthy of being equal?"

"You are all fools." His voice continued, getting stronger and louder. "She lives in that apartment because the residents enjoy her there. They love seeing her smiling face and hear her kind words. Many of them have told me that if she were to leave they wouldn't have reason to keep going."

There was a soft hum as whispers wafted through the room.

"She makes more money than you, cop." Cal must have tightened his grip because Pickey made a choking sound. "Did you know that she uses most of her check to pay for food. Food for the homeless kids that stay over at the shelter on Barrett. She started that program. Did you know that?"

No one was supposed to know that. How did he know?

"She has paid for a lot of things around this community. Barkley…who do you think paid for your wife's dialysis? There was a pretty large sum left owed when your insurance paid. Do you really think that it was a 'billing error'? And you…LeSalle…who do you think paid for your kid to get into that private school? A new grant,huh? Sure…you just keep thinking that."

'Cal, stop.' I shouted in my mind. There was a reason I never told anyone. There's a reason why I agreed to finally take the outrageous payments from Ranger for distractions. I put every cent of it back into my community.

"Have you noticed that the shelter hasn't been euthanizing many animals? How the facility has doubled in size? You are all fools!" Cal was screaming now, gasping for breath. "What about all the times that she pulled some poor fucker's ass from the fire? Dragged people into rehab and paying for their treatments. Calling in anonymously for domestic assaults and addicts ODing!"

There was silence, except for a few sniffles and shuffling of feet.

"You are the ones that failed!" Cal screamed. I could hear a body hit the floor.

"He just dropped Pickey. Dude dropped like a rock. He's just sitting there too. He knows he done fucked up." Lula was whispering.

"You failed her." He roared. "You have had her in your lives this whole time and not once did you open your fucking eyes to see what you have. How many of you extended any type of welcome when Rangeman started? How many times did you cower away from us and pull your children away as we walked the streets?"

"We protect you! We assist the police department when they ask and never question it. Never asking for money. We monitor whole neighborhoods in our watch programs and not ONCE did anyone of you say thank you!" There was a crash and a soft scream.

"He punched the wall." Lula reassured me.

"That woman… That 'failure'…That 'whore'." He snarled. "She welcomed up with open arms. Defended us against your unfounded accusations. Just like she does with each and every one of you pathetic fuckers!"

"I would gladly go to jail for the rest of my life defending her." Cal's voice was quiet again. "If I hear another word…a whisper…anything against Stephanie Plum I will hunt you down. I will slit your throat and watch as you bleed out. I have no qualms … man or woman. I will come for you."

'Jesus, Cal just declared war against the Burg.' My mind was numb.

"That's where the video stops, but I can tell you this. That place sat in silence for an hour before anyone even moved. Since that happened, there hasn't been a peep about you. Except for how amazing you are."

I don't even know what to think. My mind was reeling. How did he know? He must have followed me, but even then I did a lot of things over the phone or online. Even the bank account is set up under a charity name.

"White Girl, I don't know why you kept this from everyone." Lula spoke quietly, taking my hand in hers. "It doesn't surprise me at all and I guess I can understand not wanting the spot light." She sighed. "You are an amazing woman, Stephanie Plum. Don't let anyone ever make you feel otherwise."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stephanie." A familiar voice pulled me back. "God, Steph."

Once again, a soft light filtered through my eyelids. I could see a shadow fall on me for a moment before the light returned. My body felt lighter than it had and I didn't seem to be in such a haze. Every inch of my body was humming and it felt amazing.

"I wish that you would have met her." Hal's voice was so broken. "She was amazing. Beautiful, funny, smart…You remind me a lot of her."

He picked up my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

"She was two years younger than me, and so tiny." He sniffed and my heart broke. "I always protected her even though she usually could handle herself. When we were in High school, me a senior and her a sophomore, she and I would fight. She wanted to date and I guess I was scaring guys away. After a huge fight, I finally agreed to let her make her own decision. It broke my heart and made me nervous as hell, but I had to."

'Oh I can't imagine why.' I laughed to myself.

"I know I look scary." He laughed, pressing our hands against his cheek. "Steph, she was so small. I know that size is relative, but honestly she was barely over five feet and maybe a hundred pounds. I would just pick her up and fling her over my shoulder. She hated that, by the way."

I tried to open my eyes again, hoping that maybe my body would cooperate. Nothing happened but a flutter.

"It was my fault she died." His voice somber. "I was on leave for two weeks and came home to stay with her while my parents went on a second honeymoon. There had been some break ins recently, and my parents were worried about her being home alone."

He took a deep breath, kissing my knuckles. I could feel the tears on his face as he rubbed my hand over his cheek.

"I agreed to come home, but I wasn't worried about her. I was young and cocky; fresh from a deployment. I wanted to go out and get wasted with friends, get laid and cause trouble." I tried again to open my eyes; nothing. "So, I did. I went out night after night coming home as the sun rose. She didn't mind, or at least she never told me. She was in college and was busy with class work, and socializing. She had joined a sorority and was volunteering at hospitals and shelters."

I knew that his sister would be as amazing as he was. It made me wish that I could meet his parents. They had to be amazing people to have raised kids that were so selfless and caring.

"That night, she had asked for me to hang out with her. Go to a movie, get some dinner and just hang out like we used to when we were kids." He hiccupped, sucking in a ragged breath. "I told her that I had plans, but I didn't. I'm embarrassed to say this, but I just wanted to get laid. I had my eyes on this girl I knew in high school. I had wanted her so bad and she had started flirting with me the past few nights. I thought that if I didn't keep trying I would never get the chance again."

Hal didn't seem like the kind of guy who would have trouble getting laid. In fact, I knew plenty of women who would do just about anything to get his attention. From what I had seen and heard, he hadn't dated anyone seriously (or otherwise) since I met him.

"I left her at the house and told her that maybe the next day we could hang. She wasn't upset and told me to go and have fun." I felt his head lay on my shoulder and could feel him taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I came home late, but it was still dark out. I had struck out and had instead gotten shit faced. I couldn't even make it up the stairs."

"I passed out on the sofa." Releasing his hand from mine he placed it against his cheek open palmed. "I woke up as they were tying me down. At first, I thought it was buddies of mine trying to fuck with me so I didn't do anything. When I heard her scream…" He stopped a quiet sob slipping from his lips. "When I heard her screaming for me to help her I realized that it wasn't a joke. They had strapped me down tight and I couldn't move. I don't know if it was because I was still drunk but I couldn't get free. Duct tape covered my mouth as I screamed for her to run, but it was too late."

"I watched as they drug her into the living room and threw her on the floor at my feet. She was so scared and looked at me with huge eyes." He broke again, sobs wracking his body as tears soaked my shoulder. My hand fell and landed on the bed next to the side of his chest. "They beat me, but I didn't care. I was taped to a fucking chair and they beat me before…"

I could feel the tears falling from my own eyes as I tried to move my arm or fingers. I felt one finger twitch and was so excited, until I realized that Hal hadn't seen it.

"They made me watch as they…" He sucked in a deep breath. "They hurt her over and over. She screamed and sobbed, begging for them to stop. To let me go. She was begging for them to not hurt me…as she was dying she just begged that I would be safe."

I focused my energy again on my fingers. His chest was brushing up against my hand and I knew that if I could just lift my finger enough to touch him he would know I am here. Know that I am not going to leave him.

"I watched, not able to do anything, as they violated her." His voice was thick with anger and complete devastation. "They laughed as she whimpered and cried out. They threw her over my lap and I thought they were done, but they weren't. I watched as they mounted her one by one. I felt every thrust as she rocked against my legs, every whimper, and every cry. I could feel the blood running down my legs mixed with her tears and..."

I heard his joints pop as he tried to calm himself. I could feel the tightness of his muscles, as if he were coiled too far and would snap.

"I knew she tried to be strong. Tried to keep the pain from her face but she couldn't. I screamed through my gag and tried to get free, but I couldn't move. Steph, I couldn't save her."

"I should have watched her. I should have stayed with her and kept her safe." His sobs shook his giant frame, breaking my heart more and more. "It's my fault. I failed her in the worst way."

"The neighbors had heard her screaming and called the cops. The men scattered when they saw lights flicker across the room, leaving her bleeding on the floor." He sniffed, taking another deep breath. "My parents were on a cruise and didn't make it back before she died. I had to watch as she fought death and as she took that last breath. I can't do that again, Steph. I know I failed you. I didn't keep you safe"

'Move!' I yelled at my hand. 'Just move!'

"I hate myself for being weak. For not saving her. For not saving you." He stopped speaking and just sobbed; clinging onto me and whispering 'I'm sorry.' Over and over again.

My index finger jumped up, tapping him on the ribcage and startling him.

"Steph?!" He gasped and reached down. Grabbing my hand and gingerly laying it across his palm. "You moved." He chuckled, sniffing back tears. "Steph, do it again. Please. If you can hear me. Please."

Tears cascaded down my face as I concentrated on my finger again. It flicked again, followed my pinkie finger.

"Steph!" Hal reached away from me for a moment and I heard a beep; a call button. "Oh God, Steph, baby. Can you hear me?"

"What's going on?" Ranger's voice echoed through the room as the door banged against the wall and footsteps pounded towards me.

"She moved." Hal's excitement masked the hitch his in breath. "She moved and when I told her to move again she did again."

"Babe?" Hal's hand was replaced by Ranger's. I felt hands checking over my body, taking my blood pressure. "Babe, can you hear me?"

I again focused on my hand, hoping this time that I could move all my fingers. It was as if the whole room froze. All I could hear was the beeping of the machines, and their breathing. I forced my hand to move and almost cried when it curled around Ranger's.

"Steph, oh God, Steph, Babe..." Ranger hugged me and pressed soft kisses against my face as he curled my hand protectively in his. "Babe, please open your eyes. You can do it."

More thundering footsteps barreled into the room. I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my eyelids, hissing when light pierced into them.

"Babe." Ranger's eyes were looking into mine and I could see tears forming on his lashes. "You don't know how good it is to see you."

Movement caught my eyes as Les pushed the Nurse aside and took up my other hand.

"Beautiful." He whispered, rubbing his hand over my cheek and kissing my hand. "We've missed you."

The room was silent as the nurses checked me over and asked me various questions. Quick neurological tests showed that I had full use of all of my limbs and that there didn't seem to be any effects from my injury. The men never left my side; taking up corners and leaning up against walls to stay out of the way of the hospital staff.

"Ms. Plum, you had quite of few people rooting for your return." A young doctor smiled down at me as he went over my vitals. "Your room had a revolving door and I have never in the years I have been practicing seen as many well-wishers as I did with you."

I smiled at him, still not sure of my voice. It warmed my heart knowing that even when I wasn't aware there was always someone by my side.

"You are mostly healed." He leaned down and pulled back the blankets to show my abdominal wound. There was a huge bandage covering a third of my abdomen. I gasped when he pulled it back and checked it over. "It's amazing how well you have healed considering how likely you were to get an infection. The first responders were amazed how well your friends handled it. I wouldn't be surprised that they are the reason for you being alive and not having as many complications."

I looked up and smiled at Bobby and the guys who all seemed to be blushing. I was lucky, not only to have them find me and know what to do, but just having them in my life.

"Ms. Plum..."

"Steph." Tank interrupted the doctor. "She likes being called Steph."

"My apologies, Steph." The Doctor smiled down at me, pulling the gown and blanket back over my abdomen. "I would like you to stay for at least twenty four hours. I know that you probably want to get out of her." A snicker rumbled through the room and I rolled my eyes. "We just need to make sure that you stay awake, are able to eat, drink and void your bladder."

I blushed, even though I knew that it was a common prerequisite to dismissal.

"I'm going to have the nurse come in and remove your catheter and bring you something to eat. It won't be anything too big since your stomach is going to be very sensitive." He patted my arm, tilted his head to the men and strolled out of the room.

"I am going to give you some time with your friends before we remove anything." The elderly nurse smiled at me. She was a plump elderly woman with soft kind eyes. Her hair was short and curled tightly on her head. "These boys have been awfully anxious for you to wake up."

I nodded, chuckling. I am sure that they have been a pain in the ass for the nursing staff. Even for minor injuries the hospital was overran with a sea of black as everyone needed to check on their fellow Rangeman, or Rangewoman.

"Why don't we sit you upright?" Her hand slipped to the buttons on the side of the bed. I slowly rose grateful for the better view. The guys were smiling now, huge toothy grins that spread over their face and met their eyes. Leaning down she whispered into my ear as she gently squeezed my hand. "You are one lucky woman, Steph. These boys love you something fierce."

She stood, patting the guy's shoulders as she passed them before heading out of the room and closing the door. The men silently descended upon my bed, slipping in close to each other as they took up every inch around my bedside. Ranger was next to me first, slipping his hand into mine while Les took up my other side.

Tank and Bobby were standing at the end of my bed, smiling down at me. Hal and Cal were on the side of my bed next to Ranger, each with a hand on my leg. Hector and Woody were behind Lester; Hector smiling down at me and Woody on his knees hugging my leg. Each of them was glassy eyed as their love for me poured from them.

"Mmmrrph." I tried to speak, but the words would not come. My throat was dry and my tongue felt like a lead weight.

"Water!" Bobby gasped as the thought hit him. He rushed out of my sight before returning holding a Styrofoam cup with a straw. He handed it to Ranger who gently placed the straw in my mouth.

I sipped slowly, the cold water soothing my throat. They stood in silence watching me, waiting for me to speak again. I turned my eyes to look from Ranger to Les and smiled.

"Les." I whispered.

"Beautiful?" He leaned down and stroked my hair, a smile plastered on his face.

"You were fat."

Laughter erupted throughout the room as he looked at me confused. He glared over at Ranger, who just shrugged.

"You never disappoint, Babe." Ranger chuckled, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

"Yes, Beautiful. I was fat." He laughed and tapped my nose. "But look at me now. I'm a stud." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." I turned to Ranger and he shook his head smiling. "You too."

"More than you know, Babe."

"All of you." I looked around at the faces of the men who I loved and who loved me. "I love you guys."

Bobby and Tank came to me first, kissing my cheeks and hugging me. The other's followed. When Woody came to me, I grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him down.

"Steph." He kissed my cheek. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his hair as I whispered into his ear.

"Show me."

He pulled back and looked at me for a minute, before realization dawned on him. He chuckled and put his foot up on the edge of the bed. I watched as he untucked his cargoes from his boots and slid them up to his knee.

"I can't believe you never told me." I shook my head and reached out to run my fingers down the silver prosthetic.

"I can't believe you never knew." He tucked his cargoes back into his boots and brought his foot back to the floor. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, whispering. "Thanks, for everything."

I watched as he walked out, taking Tank and Bobby with him. Hector stood silently, his eyes never leaving me. I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Hector?" I curled my fingers towards him and he strode up to me. I opened my arms and he smiled wide and melted into my arms. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Te amo, Hector." I whispered. He stilled in my arms for a moment. "You 're wrong though. If anything, I don't deserve you."

He pulled back and looked at my face. Confusion marring his face.

"Estephania." He started, but I raised my hand and he stopped. I curled my finger again to bring him down towards me so I could whisper in his ear.

"I think I know some of what you have done for me and I swear to you that I know that you aren't a monster." I whispered into his ear, wrapping my hand around his head and curling my fingers gently into his hair. "Carlos has my heart, but you have my trust and my love. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I know that even though you say that I owe you nothing for what you have done, I do. I owe you my happiness and my life. Thank you, Hector."

We stayed in our embrace for few moments and I could hear him swallowing hard and his body tightening as I spoke to him. I didn't want to let him go until he knew he was in control. While I know that his brothers here wouldn't think anything of him, he needed to keep that part of him secret. I respected that.

He finally pulled back and took my face in his hands. I smiled looking into his soft brown eyes and he smiled back. When he leaned in to kiss me I felt Ranger tense for a moment, but it only lasted that; a moment.

"Te amo, Estephania." He whispered, stepped back and walked out quietly.

"Isn't he gay?" Les asked loudly after the room sat in silence for a few minutes too long. Hal reached over and smacked the back of his head and I giggled. I looked around the room at the remaining men; Hal, Cal, Lester and Ranger all looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Alright." I said, taking a deep breath and folding my hands in front of me. "Cal, you're up."

He smiled and slid next to me tucking me into a bear hug. I snuggled into him before pulling back and taking his head with both hands. Pulling his head towards me, I kissed his tat.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Angel." Cal smiled, holding my hands in his.

"Cal…" I shook my head and unwound a hand from his. He looked at me with his eyebrow cocked. I smacked his chest. "When I am all healed up you are going to teach me how to kick your ass so I can."

"Wait...what?" He stuttered. "What did I do?"

"Pino's." I mock glared at him and he laughed.

"How did you…"

"Lula." I laughed and pulled him in for another hug. "I love you Flaming Skull Head."

"That's a new one." He snuggled into me and kissed my cheeks. "I meant every word, you know."

"I know and that scares the crap outta me." I squeezed him again and sat back. "You can't go around killing people because they talk shit about me."

"The hell I can." He smiled.

"Cal, seriously."

"Fine. I won't kill them at the first offense, but they won't be walking right after it." He winked and I laughed knowing that he would do just that. He hugged me again, kissing my cheek. "Angel, I am so glad you are here."

"Me, too." I kissed his forehead again and he ruffled my hair. We all chatted for a bit, before they started to file out of the room, leaving only Lester, Ranger and Hal. I looked from Ranger to Hal and back. He nodded and tipped his head towards Lester.

"Let's step out for a second, Les." Ranger said, leaning down and kissing my lips softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hal stood a smile on his face as they left.

"Hal." I whispered as he strode towards me and took my hand in his.

"Steph, thank you." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly; pressing his forehead against mine.

"I heard you." I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. "I heard all of you."

"I know."

"It's not your fault, Hal." He flinched at my words.

"Steph, it's not like..."

"Hal." I pressed both hands on his face and pulled him back so I could see his eyes. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. "You are my brother and I love you more than I can tell you. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it."

He nodded, but didn't respond.

"I know you, in your heart. You would never allow something bad to happen unless you had no way to stop it." He flinched but still nodded; closing his eyes. "Promise me that you will never stop being my brother. I don't think my heart can take losing someone as special to me."

His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Not even death could make me not love you. You are my sister, and even if not by blood I will never leave you." He gazed into my eyes, allowing me to see how seriously he was. I smiled and pulled him towards me into a hug.

"Hal?" I asked quietly, snuggling into the crook of his neck as he embraced.

"Hmmm?"

"I need doughnuts." I smiled as he shook with laughter. My stomach, as if on cue, growled loudly.

"Anything." He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Anything you want is yours."

He smiled his shoulders no longer tight and his eyes no longer dark with guilt and regret as he walked out of the room. Ranger slipped in before the door closed.

"You are an amazing woman, Stephanie Plum." He purred, curling up next to me and kissing my temple.

"I have heard that a lot recently." I laughed, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut."

"I've been busy." He smiled again and winked at me. "Thanks. Hal needed that."

"He did." I sighed, knowing that each of the men needed me. "They all do, don't they?"

""You are the most important woman in the world, Babe." He smiled. "All the guys need you in their lives."

"So do you."

"Babe, I need you like I need air."

"Good thing I don't plan on going anywhere." I snuggled into his arms. "How long was I out?"

"Five weeks." He smiled as my mouth dropped open. With his index finger he gently pressed it closed. "The first few days you were in a medically induced coma, after that it was all you. The doctors all said that there wasn't a medical reason for you to be asleep still, but that your brain needed a little more time for you process what had happened."

I nodded and we intertwined our hands.

"I heard you." I spoke softly, repeating the words that I had told Hal. "I heard you, and Bobby and Lester and Hal. It wasn't all the time, but it was like I would wake up but not be able to move."

"That sounds terrifying." His voice was low as his thumb made circles on mine.

"I was more upset that I couldn't tell you that I could hear you. I tried so hard, but nothing worked." I sighed heavily. "I hated that you were upset. I hated hearing how much pain you were all going through because of me."

"I would walk through fire for you." Ranger tipped my face, his eyes searching mine. "I would die for you, Steph. There is no pain too great, no cost too much for me to keep you safe and in my life."

A tear slid down my cheek. I was mesmerized by his face. There was no glimmer of mischief, no sparkle of playfulness; just honest to God truth.

"No price." I whispered, catching the small wince that slipped across his face.

"Steph," He began quickly, averting his eyes. "I haven't been fair to you."

I waved my hand, dismissing the comment.

"Ranger…" I began but stopped. "Carlos." I watched as his smile broadened. "I love you. I know you are scared, and trust me…I am terrified."

"I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone." He kissed my lips, curling his hand on my cheek. "Please forgive me for pushing you away."

"Only if you forgive me for letting you." I countered, kissing him in return.

"Deal." He smiled, shaking his head. "No, not a deal. We don't need any more deals."

"I don't know." I winked at him. "That last deal had some pretty good high points."

"No deals." He rolled his eyes. "And No Morelli."

"Agreed." We stared at each other a smile curling on our lips as the realization hit me.

"Carlos." His eyebrow rose slightly. "It's our someday."

"It is our someday and it's forever."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for everyone who has read this story thus far, the reviews and messages have been heartwarming and I appreciate all your kind words. This story came to me, like all of mine do, as a snippet of a scene. It blossomed quickly and I didn't realize how emotional it would be once it was actually in text. Thanks again for staying with me through this process. I will try to finish the epilogue soon and post it for you. Much love and tissues. ;) ~ Mags


End file.
